


No More Heroes: Purple Violence

by orphan_account



Category: No More Heroes (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Blood and Violence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Explicit Language, Gen, Please Don't Hate Me, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mineta Minoru's Life has gone downhill as he was expelled for his perverted actions. He flees to Santa Destroy, running into Travis Touchdown himself. With the Otaku guiding him, the boy might learn a thing or two about being number one.





	1. Chapter 1

No More Heroes: Purple Violence

Chapter 1: No More Paradise

The ride on the bus was an quiet, long experience for Mineta Minoru. The bus itself was rundown, and small on both the outside and in the inside. It was quite fitting. Mineta felt the same, especially of the events has occurred at Yuuei, his school.

The tolerance of the small pervert had ran out from both his classmates and the teachers. What had happened at the homecoming had been the last straw, and he was expelled from the school the next day. His life was ruined, and his dreams had been crushed. It was a slap to the face, just how Mineta had been slapped around by his peer, and his family. His mother had tears running down her face, her right violently connecting with his left cheek. The rest was a complete blur, with screaming and crying, and the thing he knew, Mineta had found his way to a bus stop, with some money in his pocket and clothes in a suitcase.

A soft sigh escaped from the pervert's mouth, and he leaned on the side of the bus, the purple, orange-sized balls on his head nearly touching the window. He peered out, and saw a red sign with white letter that said:

Welcome To Santa Destroy

The Town Known As Paradise!

'Paradise?' Mineta scoffed in his head. 'Is that truly a thing?'

The bus halted, and the driver grunted, "Last stop!"

Mineta got up from his seat, grabbed his suitcase, and exited out of the vehicle. He wore a white shirt with a red star in the middle of it. An purple hoodie displayed the star as it was unzipped. He also wore blue shorts and shoes matching the color of his hoodie.

He stood on the sidewalk as he scanned the area. The town was, like himself, pretty small. It had some stores and much, with other people walking or driving in their cars.. It was still daytime, and the sun hid itself with clouds that showed the bright blue sky.

Mineta decided to check out the town. The grape haired boy, with suitcase in hand, walked around the town, with the sun shining and the sky cloudy. He stopped for a minute, remembering something. Mineta reached for his pockets, and pulled out a small, purple IPod with white earphones. He placed the buds in his ears, and looked through his playlist. He selected a album from a band called "Gorillaz", and the sounds of drums rang smoothly. He continued to walk as music played in his earphones:

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad.

I got sunshine in a bag.

I'm useless, but not for long.

The future is coming on

"Alright then, let's go find Paradise," Mineta said to himself as he walked.

(NHM:PV)

Mineta had stopped walking, and he sat on a bench near a park, eating a slice of pizza. The suitcase he carried with him was standing between his short legs. The street in front of Mineta was packed in parked cars, and between was a strange looking store. A brown colored cow's head was sticking out on a billboard with some words on the left:

Beef Hep

Video

DVD

Games

And more...

The billboard itself did interest the boy, however, the thing that really gained his attention more was a peculiar looking motorcycle. It looked like it was pulled of a Sci-Fi film or the anime "Akira". It was big, white, had two huge exhaust pipes sticking out the back, a large wheel in the back and a small one in the front.

"That's one cool bike," Mineta said as he leaned to take a better look at the bike. "Imagine all of the chicks he picked up with that." the boy imagined himself riding a bike like that, with a beautiful woman on the back, holding on to him.

Then, the door of the video store opened, bringing the boy out of his daydream. A man exited the story, carrying a plastic bag. He was Caucasian, with raven hair that pointed upwards. He wore an red jacket and glasses with orange lens. He was also wearing a shirt with some girls from a anime, blue jeans, and some sneakers.

The man stuffed the bag into his pocket, and got on the strange motorcycle. He then rode away from the store and out of Mineta's sight.

The boy just stared in awe, ignoring the silce of pizza he held in his right hand. "Wow," he whispered. "That guy must be too cool to have the bike."

Mineta, after realizing that he looked at the road for possibly three minutes, he watched the small clock on his wrist. It was now seven-thirty p.m., and night began to fall. The boy quickly ate the silce, got up, grabbed his suitcase, and walked.

As he roamed the town, an sudden thought entered Mineta. He had basically ran away from his home, moved to an different town, and, because he was a minor and lacked cash, he couldn't afford any place to stay.

'Shit!' he mentally cursed as he strolled. 'Great job Mineta, you've just screwed yourself over. Like always.'

Suddenly, the boy heard another pair of footsteps, almost growing closer. He looked back, and saw two men covered in black leather, spikes, chains and tattoos. The way they dressed must have screamed "Bad news", because Mineta's pacing increased in speed. The two men slowly gained on the boy, increasing their pace as well. Mineta's pace turned into a light jog. He looked around his surroundings,

and he saw the corner of the sidewalk. He reached it and turned, only to find two other men dressed in black leather, waiting for their prey.

Mineta stopped, and turned around. He was surrounded.

One of the men stepped forward, standing tally and fierce, a huge contrast to Mineta's small and slightly shaking body. He was tanned, and a full beard. A red cap was lazily place upon his head, covering the baldness. A black vest covered the man's tank top, and the toned muscles on his arms was exposed. A menacing smile apeared on his face.

"Hey kid, you lost?" The man asked mockingly, moving a little bit forwards the small boy.

"You came to the wrong neighborhood," said one of the men behind Mineta.

The boy gulped, as he felt like a small animal, surrounded by a group of big predators. Out of desperation and pure instinct, he dropped his suitcase and grabbed for one of the purple balls on his head. With a audible pop, the ball was removed, and was held in both Mineta's hands.

"B-B-Back off," Mineta warned the men, trying his hardest to break down in fear. "I-I'm warning you."

The red capped man had simply laughed at the kid's poor attempt of scaring somebody. "Really? Please kid, you fucking suck at trying to act all mean."

"Yeah," One other man quipped. "That stupid ball won't do jack shit."

"And besides," The tall started, and he began to crack his knuckles. a dangerous look appeared as the mans eyes narrowed, planning to close in on the boy. "Killing Quirkies like you is always a fun time."

Mineta spent no time waiting to be attacked. He dropped the ball in his hand and dashed for the streets. However, he was grabbed by the tall, bald man by the arm. He was pulled back, and a knee was connected with his midsection violently. All of the air of his lungs was driven out of him, and before he could react, an balled up fist was placed into his face, breaking his nose with a sickening crunch.

Mineta was sprawled on the concrete ground, his nose leaking with blood. It dripped onto the floor as Mineta tried to pick up his head, but a kick to the side of the face sent him rolling on his side. Mineta spat, and an tooth, with some blood, landed on the floor a couple of feet away.

The other men just laughed as their leader continued to wail on the boy without a care in the world. Killing Quirkies had been a major source of entertainment for the gang.

The bald leader stopped beating Mineta, and pulled out a switchblade from his back pocket. With a click, the blade popped out.

"Okay kid, say your fuckin' prayers." the leader said, and moved in, going for the kill.

Mineta, bloodied and broken in many ways, just closed his eyes. He had it coming for him, to die for his perverted ways. The perfect way to end his meaningless life.

But his end never came.

"Hey!" A voice called out.

The leader was stopped dead in his tracks, along with the other members.

Mineta looked up from the floor and saw the person that called out. His eyes, expect a black and swollen one, widened. It was the guy he saw a while ago. The guy with the motorcycle.

The man wearing the red jacket stood a couple feet away from the others, with eyes glaring from his glasses.

The leader's focus on Mineta shifted towards the annoying fuck child of a man. He left Mineta, and strolled towards the stranger with a cocky smile.

"Well Well Well. Look what we have here," The leader said as his eyes locked at the man. "Another fresh fish."

"At least I'm not willing to attack a fucking kid," the person in the red jacket retorted.

"The kid is another Quirky. He was enough reason to be snuffed out."

"Listen here buddy," The man with the glasses spoke in a threatening tone. "Leave the kid alone, or else."

The leader just crudely laughed. "Or else what?"

"You want to keep that empty head on your shoulders don't you, you shit load of fuck?"

The leader sneered, and without hesitation, he lunged at the annoying bastard, with the switchblade in hand.

Then...

Vmooooom!

Zap!

The leader's head was slashed off his neck, with blood spraying the ground. The head landed with a thud, its last expression was one with shock.

The body collapsed into a dead heap, with blood running down the hole of its neck.

The man in the red held what Mineta thought as a lightsaber or something like that. A green light, shaped like a katana, glowed from a tube, which was also shaped like a sword as well. His eyes glared at the other members.

"Who's next?" He asked.

The three members was the ones shaking, with one member having a wet spot that grew on their pants. They immediately fled the scene with screams of fright and cowardice.

"So know you guys want to act scared and shit," The man in red shouted. "And next time, pick on someone your own size!"

Mineta stared at the dead body with shock. Did that guy just killed someone? And with a lightsaber?

An hand was held in front of the boy. Mineta shifted his head, and saw the man was leaning forward, his right hand extended out.

"You alright kid?" The man asked.

Mineta hesitated a little bit, and he grabbed the hand. He was lifted off the floor and onto his feet. His nose was still bleeding. The man noticed this, and reached for one of his pockets on his jacket. He pulled out a couple of napkins that was held in a small box.

"Here," the man offered the napkins to Mineta, who took them and thanked him.

Mineta pulled a couple of napkins out of the box and held them onto his nose gently. Not much, but it'll do.

A awkward silence was present, as the two people just stared at each other.

"So," the man finally spoke up. "You got a place to stay?"

Mineta was stood there, the question repeated in his head. Tears began to swell in his eyes as he shook his head.

The man looked over the boy and saw a suitcase. "Lemme guess. You're came here all alone?"

Mineta nodded as tears silently fell down his face. He had left everyone behind, all because of his stupid mistakes and lack of respect.

"Hey," The man tried to comfort the boy. "How about this? I'll take you back to my place and We'll sort stuff out?"

The boy just nodded. He needed to leave. He didn't want to see the dead body anymore.

"C'mon," The man led the boy to his motorcycle. The two got on, and the man started to drive.

"By the way," The man commented as he drove. "I've never got your name."

The boy answered back: "M-Mineta. Mineta Minoru."

"Mine's Travis." The man introduced himself. "Travis Touchdown."

To Be Continued...


	2. No More Strangers

Chapter 2: No More Strangers

"Here we are kid," Travis Touchdown said as Mineta and him arrived at a motel. The motel inself appeared to be old, and two sets of floors were layered by a balcony. the walls were yellow, and some windows were lit while other weren't. The words, 'NO MORE HEROES' were displayed on top of the motel as a large billboard.

Travis entered, and parked his motorcycle in the motels small parking lot. The two got off, and then walked up a long flight of stairs, with Mineta holding onto its rails. They turned, and continued to stroll to the far left, until they stopped in front of a light-blue door.

Travis dugged into his pocket, and produced a set of keys, with were on a keychain with what appears to be a small anime girl in a very revealing outfit. after fiddling around with the keys, he found the right one; a bronze key with a square head.

He slid the key into the door's lock, and twisted it to the right. A sharp click was heard, and Travis grabbed the doorknob and also twisted to the right.

"Home sweet home," Travis pronounced as he pushed the door open, revealing the inside of his home to the small, grape haired teen. The home looked, well, Otaku'ed out. There were figurines of girls in the same outfit as the one on Travis's keychain, displayed on a green shelf, with a grey couch a few feet away from it.. In the middle of the living room stood a small, red recliner, facing a small T.V with a D.V.D player and a strange looking game console. A row of different colored masks were nailed on beige walls, leading to another room. On the left side of the room, a bedroom was shown by an open door. A huge figurine of a gundam were placed in a corner, its lifeless eyes glared at a mini fridge.

Mineta entered the room, his eyes scanning around it. He hadn't expected Travis to be, well, a man of culture.

Travis was entering the room as well, but stopped. He felt like he was forgotten something. Then, it hit him, his eyes widening, the palm of his right hand slapped his forehead.

"Shit," he cursed. "I forgot your suitcase." He planned to run down and head out. "Look, kid, I'm gonna go back and get your stuff. Just stay here and make yourself at home. Do you think you can do that?"

Mineta looked at the Otaku assassin, and replied with a simple: "Yeah."

"Okay good. If you want to use the bathroom, it's straight ahead. I'll be right back." With that, Travis turned and left, leaving the small boy alone. The sounds of a motorcyle grew and faded away, leaving nothing but silence.

Mineta, after a few minutes, decided to explore the home. He started by staring at the masks displayed on the wall.

'Hmmm...Must be a huge wrestling fan,' Mineta thought, before heading towards the small fridge. He bent down, and open it, revealing some take-out and some cans of soda.

'This guy doesn't have a lot of money. He probably lives on this stuff.' He thought, and closed the fridge.

Suddenly, a sound was heard in the house, a cat meowing.

The grape head boy turned, and saw a grey kitten on the floor, sitting on all of its four legs. The cat stared at the boy, with some curiosity.

"Hey," Mineta kneeled, and held out his hand. The cat then got up, and approach the boy. The feline sniffed at the boy's hand, then it leaned forward, waiting to be petted.

Mineta rubbed the cat's head with care, resulting with the kitten starting to purr, slightly vibrating his hand.

"There there," said Mineta, as he continued to pet the cat. After a while, he stopped, and the cat went along with its business.

Mineta stood up, and a sharp pain rang from Mineta's nose. A groan of pain escaped the boy mouth, and his hands were placed between his broken nose.

'Damn, this hurts like hell. I need to patch this up," Mineta thought, and nearly ran to the bathroom.

The bathroom itself looked alright, with a medium sized shower, a huge sink, and a toilet with more wrestling masks hanging above it with a poster with the words, "No More Heroes" written in neon blue.

The boy walked to the sink, with hands still holding onto his face.

He crouched down, and opened the sink's bottom cabinet. In it was a few cleaning supplies, and, to Mineta's relief, a first-aid kit. He grabbed the kit, and stood, facing the mirror.

Mineta placed the small, red kit on the sink, lifted up the two latches, and open. The kit contains cloth, a needle with thread, a disinfectant spray, some bandages, and some wooden sticks the resemblances the one that held popsicles.

'Am I really doing this. Am i about to fix a broken nose?' Mineta mentally questioned himself as he stared at vishis reflection. His nose wasn't cut, but it was sticking to the right, with some dried up blooded staining it.

'Okay. Okay. I can do this. Just grab your nose and pop it into the right place. Not so hard,' Mineta thought to himself, and, with his hands shaking furiously, he placed four fingers onto the broken nose. The sight touch caused waves of pain to arise, making the boy grit his teeth.

'Okay, on the count of three.'

'One...'

'Two...'

'Three!'

Mineta, using his four fingers, moved the nose into place furiously with a loud crack. Mineta nearly screamed in pain, tears began to swell and fall onto his face. Some blood escaped from his nostrils, and dripped onto the white sink. Mineta grabbed the cloth, and held it to his nose, stopping some of the bleeding. After the bleeding stopped fully, He threw away the dirty cloth, and grabbed a few more, the wooden sticks, the disinfectant and a large band-aid. He sprayed one of the cloth with the disinfectant, and rubbed it all over the nose, cleaning it. Some pain, not as great from before, shot up, causing Mineta to flinch. Then, he reached for the sticks, broke it in half, and pressed it on the sides of his nose. And, finally, he placed the large band-aid onto his repaired nose, a white square with some place for his nostrils.

"...Better than nothing." Mineta admired his handy work, before cleaning up the sink.

Mineta exited the bathroom, and a slight rumble coming from his stomach. Repairing a broken nose does bring a appetite.

The sounds of a motorcycle entered again, a familiar noise.

'That didn't take long,' Mineta thought as he sat on the small recliner.

After a few seconds, the door opening, revealing Travis, with a suitcase in one hand and a plastic bag in the other.

"Hey kid," Travis greeted the boy. "Got your suitcase. I also got some food. You hungry?"

Mineta smiled. "Yeah, i am."

(NMH:PV)

"You patched up your nose?" Travis asked the boy as the two ate some food. It was Chinese take-out, the Otaku's go-to-meal. Well, beside pizza that is. The Otaku sat on the red recliner, while the grape haired boy just sat on the floor.

Mineta, with a mouth full of shrimp fried rice, just nodded.

"Geez, must've hurt like Hell. Y'know, that took some real guts to do that." the Otaku complimented the boy, and took a bite of his sweet and sour chicken.

Another awkward silence grew between the two yet again, with them just eating in silence.

"...So," Travis spoke up. "What's with the suitcase? What are you even doing in Santa Destroy anyway?" He asked.

Mineta stopped eating, an sad look appeared on his face. He swallowed some soda, and looked at Travis. "...It's kinda...complicated." He said.

"C'mon kid, I've been through a lot of complicated shit. You can tell me anything." Travis said.

"Are you sure?" Mineta said.

"Of course. I mean, why not? You can't just come here, to Santa Destroy, with a purpose." Travis reassured.

Mineta paused for a moment, and he softy sighed. "To make a long story short, someone gave one of a female classmates a roofie in my school, and i was blamed for it. I was expelled, but I ran away before anything else could happen to me."

Mineta leaned forward towards the Otaku. "I was the pervert of the bunch, the runt if you may. I wasn't special. I don't even have a good Quirk."

Travis blinked. "Wait a sec', you have a Quirk?

Mineta nodded. Then, he grabbed for one of the purple balls of his head, and removed it with a audible pop. He placed the ball on the floor, where it began to stick on it. "I have these ball of my head. They stick to anything for a long time, or depending on how i feel."

"Well I'll be damned, most people don't have Quirks in this town, so you're kinda a rare one, if you catch my drift. But anyway, please continue."

"...All right. I was a outcast, I felt that I just don't belong there. So when the roofie incident happened at a homecoming, I was the first person to point fingers at. To make it worse, someone stuffed a bag of pills in one of my pockets. No one believed me, not even my own mother. So, it was that day that I had enough of-of-everyone's shit. I packed, took some money, and just ran. I didn't look back for even a second. And here I am."

Travis leaned back on the recliner, processing Mineta's story. "That's fucking rough, man. You must have a lot of heat back home."

Mineta looked down at his food, that sad look never left for a second. "Probably."

Travis looked at the boy, and an familiar feeling arose inside him. He had to do something. He can't just kick this kid out. That would be like leaving a kitten out in a den of tigers. So, out of the crazy shit that Travis Touchdown ever faced, he decided to do something he thought he'd never do.

"So, how do you feel about moving in with me for a while?"

Mineta looked back up, that old, sad look disappeared, and a confused one appeared. "Huh?"

"Yeah, kid. This town can chew you apart if your not careful. And besides, it's be better than being on the streets at night."

Mineta's confused face lightened. He does a point.

"So you stick with me, and we'll see where this story goes. It might lead to the writer of this fic to do something that could drag the both of us into deep shit." Travis said.

Mineta blinked. "Wait what?"

"...Nevermind. So what do you say?"

Mineta thought it over, and came to a decision that would change his life forever. "Okay. I'll move in."

"Sweet. There's a couch in my bedroom. You can sleep on it. It's really comfortable." Travis said.

"Okay." Mineta replied.

After all of that talking, The two finished eating. With their bellies satisfied, it was getting late at night. So they decided to all it for the night.

Mineta opened up a pair of Pajamas, and took a shower, the lukewarm water rained down his small body as he washed his body. After redressing his nose, he wore his pajamas and laid down of the small, grey couch.

Travis said his good nights, before going to turn off the lights.

"Wait," Mineta said, stopping Travis. The Otaku looked at the boy. "You have a very cute cat."

"Jeane? Thanks. She's a good cat. And boy, does she likes company." Travis stated, and he turned off the lights.

Mineta had to give props to the Otaku. This couch was really comfy, because he fell asleep quickly.

(NMH:PV)

Meanwhile

In a office

A petite, slender woman sat at a desk, a phone in hand. Her pale, white skin stood a contrast to the black, tight dress she wore. The fan in the office blew lightly, blowing the woman's long, bleached white hair freely. The woman spoke in a heavy French accent as she talked to the person on the phone.

"Is it ready?" The woman asked.

"Yes. The Junior League of the UAA will start soon. Do you have a person to represent you for the Ranked fights?" The person asked.

Sylvia just smirked. "I'll find someone."

To Be Continued...


	3. No More Good Times

Chapter 3: No More Peaceful Times

Beef Hep

1:38 P.M

Wednesday

"Here it is, Travis," The man known as Bishop gave a case that contain the O.V.A of an anime, in a plastic bag, to Travis Touchdown. Bishop was the owner of Beef Hep, and a good friend to the Otaku. He was in his mid thirties, almost a bit older than Travis. His hair was done in a semi Mohawk, and his white skin looked slightly oiled up. Bishop had already wore a brown shirt with a face of a cow, which gave a cartoon-ish smile.

"Thanks Bishop," Travis gave a smile to his friend, and he took the D.V.D he had paid for. The Otaku wore his usual red jacket, but he had swapped his usual t-shirt, the one with his favorite anime, with a black one with a red tiger that breathe fire.

He also wore black jeans and black shoes.

"C'mon kid," Travis called out to Mineta, who was busy reading a video game magazine, which had a article talking about a new game called, "Let It Die", coming out next year. The small teen wore his zipped down purple hoodie, with a purple t-shirt that contains the phrase, "Hope You're Having A Grape Day!".

'God, that shirt is completely cheesy,' Travis thought, as Mineta placed the magazine back onto a shelf and followed him out the store.

"So what did you get?" Mineta asked as they walked outside.

"The brand new O.V.A for Bizarre Jelly Five," Travis showed the case from the bag to Mineta, as if he was proud.

"What's the anime about anyway?"

"It's about these girls, and they're named after different fruits. These girls are also magical girls, so they fight off these powerful shadows monsters. And it's so fucking cool. and the best part about it, it contains one thing that people like always love..."

Mineta's eyebrows were raised with curiosity. "What is it?"

A sly, yet blissful smirk appeared on Travis's mouth, and under his orange glasses, his eyes were in a state of lust. "Moe~~~"

"...Of course," Mineta said, with a grin.

While the two were in engaged in their conversation, they failed to realize that a tall, black limousine were tailing them. As they went to cross the street, the vehicle stopped dead in front of them, a few feet away. The door of the limo opened, and two tall men in black suits exited and stood in front of the two.

"Travis Touchdown?" Asked one of the men. Their demeanor were blank, yet very serious.

"Yeah. Who's asking?" Travis wasn't going to let some cheap punks threatened him. His hand slowy crept to his beam katana, the "lightsaber" used to rescue Mineta in the first place.

"Sylvia Christel has requested for his presence at once," the other man in black answered.

Travis's eyes widen a little bit, his hand that reached for his weapon retreated. "Sylvia? What the hell does she wants with me? Where is the hell is she anyway?"

"Closer than you think, Travis."

An familiar voice, laced with a French accent answered. Inside the limousine, the head of a female peered out, her white hair done in long pigtails. Her hazel eyes stared at the Otaku, a faint smile on her face.

"S-Sylvia?" Travis asked in disbelief.

"Hello Travis," said Sylvia. "Long time, no see."

Travis's heart must've skipped a beat. Sylvia hadn't shown up after he became the became the number one Ranked assassin for three months. Three whole months, and now she comes back from out of the blue. Just like that?

'Okay, first, she showed up and asked to kill other assassins and become number one, then she takes all of my money just because Sir Henry Motherfucker wasn't making a huge amount of cash, skips town, and then she comes back and said hi to me. What does this French bitch want from my life?' Travis basically ranted in his head. Too bad. He doesn't have the balls to say that in Sylvia's face-

'Oh fuck you too, writer!'

Anyway, Sylvia asked the men in black to step aside, which they did. "Come inside, Travis," She said. "Bring that boy too." She pointed to Mineta.

The two looked at each other for a moment, and slowly entered the limousine. They sat down on a long, white car seats as the vehicle began to move again.

Sylvia sat on the right side of the car, while the men in black sat at the left side. Her legs was crossed, and her back leaned onto the seat. She wore a pair of shorts, which exposed her long legs, an white jacket that displayed her blossoms for any men to drool over. Her foot kept tapping to a set of music that was quite catchy.

Sylvia grabbed a remote that laid next to her, and pressed a button. In the middle of the limousine, a square box rose up with mechanical sounds, and stood here. The French woman slid the box open, revealed several bottles of wine and champagne, with a set of drinking glasses. "Do you want a drink, Travis?" Sylvia grabbed a glass and a bottle of champagne.

"All I want is an explanation," said Travis. "You skipped town for three months, and you came back. What's your game, Sylvia?"

"My game?" Sylvia popped the cork of the bottle, and poured the beverage into her cup. "You want to cut to the chase? Already? What happened to that drive of yours?"

"That drive disappeared as soon as I found out the truth about you and the UAA," Travis clenched his fists tightly, almost drawing blood. "If it's about me killing any more people for your greedy ass, then you can forget it."

"I'm greedy?" Sylvia took a few sips of her champagne. "I'm hurt Travis. Wounded even."

"So was I, but you didn't care for a second, bitch."

Mineta felt like some kind of third wheel, but instead of feeling jealous, he felt a lot of emotions flowing from both Travis and this Sylvia person. It was a bit of an Love/Hate relationship, but it had a lot of unsolved sexual tension. It was kinda creeping him out.

"Think what you want, Travis. However, my business isn't really focused on you," said Sylvia.

"Really now? Then who-" Travis pausing, realizing where this was heading. "Wait...you're talking about the kid?" He said, pointing to Mineta.

"Correct." Sylvia then shifted her attention to the grape haired boy. "Mineta Minoru, isn't it?"

"Y-yes ma'am." Mineta answered back.

"I've heard a lot about you. You being a student at U-A, a school where people with Quirks attends. Your performance at the Entrance exam was quite impressive, especially with that Quirk of yours. Immobilizing the robots with your sticky balls. That was actually brilliant. And even with your final exam was impressive as well."

Travis sighed. 'Great. She's gassing him up.'

"It's a shame that a student like you would get expelled for allegedly drugging one of your classmates," Sylvia placed her glasses into one of the cup holders, her eyes leaving Mineta and returning soon after. "Now, let me ask you a question: Do you want to clear your name?"

Mineta nodded. "Yes."

"Would you do anything for it? Even if it means killing?"

Mineta thought about the question for awhile. Would killing make him a hero, or a villain? Should he shed blood so he could clear his name? Does these ends justifies the means? All he could do is say one thing: "...Yes."

"I see," Sylvia gave a smile to the boy. "How would you like to join the UAA?"

"Woah, hold on for one second," Travis interfered. "You can't make him join the UAA. He's way too young for that shit!"

"Oh, you don't know about the new Junior League?"

"Wha? New Junior League?"

"That's right," Said Sylvia. "The United Assassins Association is opening its door to more younger faces. Now, young adults between the ages 11 to 19, can compete in their own set of Ranked fights."

"You're telling me that you people are sending kids to go kill each other. Geez, I know that you can be so fucked up, but not this fucked up." Travis stated in some disgust.

"I'm not in charge of setting up the Ranked fights this time," Sylvia said, to the surprise of Travis. "The one who now sets up the fights are the Junior League's number one Ranked assassin."

"Really? So let me guess, you want Mineta to join this Junior League or whatever, but what's the difference between that and the regular league?" Travis asked.

"Well, for one, the price to enter the rankings is cut in half, and two, whoever becomes the number one Ranked assassin, they'll get a huge sum of money?"

Travis just laughed. "How much? A couple thousand dollars?"

"Try two billion."

At that point, Travis leaned foward, his jaw dropping, his eyes widened to the size of car wheels. "Wha?! Two fucking billion?! You've got to be shitting me!

"It's true. The number one Ranked assassin is also funding the League. But that's not all, not only you'll get the cash, you'll get a chance to do one thing that your heart desires."

"So you're saying that if i were to become number one, I'll get a lot of money and clear my name at the same time?" Mineta spoke up.

"Yep! So what do you say?"

Mineta was ready to answer, until Travis pulled him by the arm and whispered in his hear. "Are you sure you want to do this? If you do this, there's no way out for you. Believe me. I know..."

Travis released the teen, who also gave the opportunity a though. After a moment of silence, Mineta had made up his mind.

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Great! That's the spirit!" Sylvia smiled once more. She turned to the Otaku. "The Junior League ranking fights won't start for another three months, so that'll give you enough time to train him."

"...Fine then. I'll train him, but I'm not doing it for you."

"Fair enough," Sylvia said, and the limousine stopped moving, the brakes screeching to a halt. The woman turned to the men in black. "Boys. If you will..." The men got up, and approached the two.

Travis and Mineta gulped in unison.

(NMH:PV)

The two were flunged out of the car, and onto the curb of the sidewalk. they groaned in pain, and slowly began to get back on their feet.

Sylvia's head peered out again. "Sorry about that. No hard feelings, rights? I have to run. I'll keep in touch. Cho!" She waved goodbye as the limousine moved again, out of sight.

"Man, I hate when she does that." Travis said as he dusted himself off.

Mineta also got up, and scanned his surroundings. "Where are we?"

"We're closer to the job center, but let's head back home." Travis pulled out a old cellphone out of his pockets, and dialed a number. He placed the phone on his ear as it rang.

"Yo, Bishop, it's me, Travis...Yeah I'm fine, but can send the Schpeltiger over here...I'm near the job center...Okay, thanks man." Travis hunged up the phone, and looked at Mineta. "My friend is on his way with my bike. We'll just have to wait."

"Okay..."

"What's up kid? You look kinda gloom."

"Do you think I did something stupid when i agreed to join this UAA?"

"Yeah, to be completely honest. But hey, I did the same."

"Really?"

"Yep. I was a idiot at the time, and i paid for it. So I'm sceptical about this Junior League shit, but do you really think that this is the best way to help clear your name."

Mineta blinked. "Well, yeah. I have to prove my innocence somehow."

"By killing other people."

"...Oh shit, I didn't think this through enough, didn't I?"

"Yep."

"I'm going to die horribly, aren't I?"

"Probably."

Mineta took a deep breath. "Well, I almost died a bunch of times anyway, so screw it."

"I can admire that."

So they waited, until Bishop showed up.

To Be Continued...

...In a office

"Is everything set?" A voice on a phone said.

Sylvia answered: "Yes. I've found someone to represent me."

"Good. Now remember this: If that person dies in the fights..."

"Then I would die as well, and everyone that I know: Including my husband..."

"And Travis Touchdown."


	4. No More Amateur Hours

Chapter 4: No More Amateur Hours

One Month Into Training...

...In a Wrestling Ring...

The Santa Destroy Wrestling Company hadn't bloomed back into business since the late nineties, yet it still remained. The company was been involved in the big leagues, but due to multiple accidents with ring equipment, several wrestlers being injured, and debt, it slowly died. Today, the small wrestling ring, with its worned down red ropes and dusty mat, was the only living memory of an old legend...

And Mineta was standing in the middle of it. The small had worn a small, white tanktop which displayed his small biceps and chest, and a purple set of broken down headgear. He currently sat down, and listened to Travis as he gave his lesson.

"Okay kid," the Otaku started, pacing back and forth, his right hand pointing upward. "Now where's the scenario: you're in a Ranked fight and the person grabs the weapon that's you used and throws it away. What do you now? Simple," He sharply faced the grape haired boy. "Hand-To-Hand combat."

"So today's lesson is simple; you're gonna learn some moves that'll help you on your way. first we'll do some warmups, then we'll go on to the good stuff. Clear?"

Mineta nodded.

"Good. Now get up, we have work to do."

What came next was quite difficult and exhilarating. First, Travis made Mineta do stretches for his arms and legs. Then, Mineta struggled to do pull ups, nearly falling every time. After the fifth one, he collapsed onto the floor, nearly exhausted.

'...This might take awhile,' The Otaku thought.

Several Exercises Later...

"Alright!" Both Travis and Mineta returned to the ring, as the grape haired boy drenched in sweat. Mineta's hair was wet, and looked a bit more fuzzier than usual. At first, the boy struggled with the warm-ups, however, he started to get the hang of that.

"Let's start with something simple," Travis then quickly exited the ring by climbing over the middle rope, and grabbed an dummy, which matched Mineta's size, and slid back in.

"This is a dummy used by wrestlers to improve their strikes," Travis placed the dummy in front of Mineta, where it stood as if it wanted to intimidate the boy. "I want you to hit it as hard as you can."

"...Okay," the boy rose up and faced the dummy, its featureless, bronze face staring. Mineta balled up his right hand into a fist, cocked back, and punched the dummy right where it nose would be.

Travis just shook his head. "Nice punch, but you've got to hit it harder."

Mineta threw another, a tad harder than before.

Travis wasn't satisfied yet. "Look, do you want to clear your name or not?"

"Of course i do!" Mineta responded.

"Well, you're not going to do that by pulling your punches. The people you're about to face are trained killers. Any signs of weakness will be the end of you. Trust me, i know. Now, would you please hit the fucking dummy harder?"

What Travis must've been effective, because Mineta punched the dummy with a roar. The face of the dummy had been cutted, causing sand to fall onto the ring.

Travis stepped back, with shock and awe. 'Woah! I didn't expect that?'Mineta panted furiously, his balled up hand started to shake. His pupils dilated in surprise, and he also stepped back from the dummy.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean...er...It was a accident! I must've imagined the dummy as the one thing i hated, and i might have snapped!"

"...Um," Travis couldn't find the right words for this kind of problem. "It's fine, kid. We all can get a little, well, snappy. Let's just clean this up, and wrap this up."

Mineta then grabbed the dummy, with sand still falling onto the floor, and exited out the ring.

(NMH:PV)

Two Months Into Training...

There hadn't been a perfect time to train at five o'clock in the morning, as Mineta was awaken by a sharp sound of an airhorn. The boy jerked up, his eyes lit up in surprise.

"Rise and Shine!" Travis held an airhorn in one hand and what appears to be a device shaped like a Wii remote. "Come outside, it's time for more training!"

Mineta, groggily rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Like five in the morning. Come downstairs. I'll be waiting for you." Travis said as he walked to the door and opening it, leaving Mineta alone.

'Why this early?' Mineta thought as he got up from the couch and walked to the bathroom.

...A Few Minutes Later...

"Was the air horn necessary?" Mineta asked as he walked down the stairs leading to the parking lot, where Travis was waiting patiently. The boy wore a lavender shirt with white stripes and grey sweatpants.

"Yes. You wouldn't wake up. It was like waking up a fuckin' brick," Travis said.

"Yeah?" Mineta walked down the last step and went to Travis.

"Anyway, the reason i woke you up is you've worked your ass off for a month, and there's no reason why to reward," Travis said as he held out the device. "This is a beam katana made by a woman named doctor Naomi. She has built me several of these in the past, and i asked her to make me one just for you." He threw the beam katana to the boy, which he caught.

"You're serious, right?"

'Yep. Today's lesson is simple: Beam Katana 101," Travis said with a smirk, and walked back a few paces. "Now press the button with the plus on it."

Mineta did as he was told, and pressed the button, which was on the middle of the weapon. A long antenna shot out on the side...

Vmooom!

And the weapon came to life, a bright purple light shot out in a shape of a blade. Mineta stared at the light, with pure astonishment.

"...Wow~!"

"Pretty cool, right? Those bad boys are used rarely by others, and they pack a Hell of a punch." Travis went out to the curb of the motel, and grabbed a few small mannequins.

"They run of these special kind of batteries, and they run out of juice fast, so you gotta make your strikes count." Travis places the mannequins a few feet away from the boy. "Go ahead. Try it out."

Mineta stepped forward and approached a dummy on the far right. He raised the blade of light high over his head, and slashed horizontally. The blade passed through it like a hot knife to butter. The dummy slowy slid into two and fell onto floor. "Woah!"

"I know, right?" Travis looked like a proud father just watching the boy. He was a quick learner, that boy.

Mineta moved to the dummy in the middle, and hacked out its arm, which also fell onto the floor. Then...

Beep-Beep!

Beep-Beep!

A beeping noise sounded from the beam katana. Mineta stared at it in confusion, and looked at Travis. "Is this noise normal?"

"The beeping noise means that the beam katana is running out of juice. I used it for a test run, to see if it was working properly. You can recharge it by replacing the battery, or by movement."

"Movement? what do you mean by that?"

"...Um, well, er, you know," Travis began to sweat nervously. "That thing that other boys do on their free time."

"...You're kidding me, aren't you?"

"I kinda wish I was." Travis rubbed the back of his head.

"So I have to-?"

"That's right."

Mineta blushed furiously. "O-Okay."

He hunched down, and looked at the katana, before looking back at the Otaku. "W-Will you mind?"

"Oh! Alright!" Travis turned around, his back facing Mineta.

Mineta returned to the beam katana, gulped, and began to shake it.

'This is so humiliating.' He started lowly, before increasing his speed. The beam katana made sounds that began to increase in pitch. After a few seconds, a loud noise rang from the katana, causing Mineta to stop.

Travis turned back, in shock. "You've managed to recharge a beam katana faster than me. How the hell did you do that?"

Mineta's blush worsened, causing his skin on his face to become a shade of red. "Let's just say that I have a lot of free time than others."

(NMH:PV)

The last day...

"Mineta...when we first met, to be honest, you were a fucking twig. Now look at you."

What Travis stated had been true, Mineta had grown a few inches, his figure had improved. His pectorals had been shaped up, and his biceps had also grown. His midsection had been shaped into nearly a four-pack, yet it remained skinny.

"You really put in a lot of effort into these three months, and I'm impressed."

Mineta smiled brightly, some tears began to fell onto his face. He gave a thumbs up to his mentor. "Thank you!"

"As you go through the fights, I'll be on your side. You can train with me more, and I'll even teach you some wrestling moves," Travis said.

"Alright!"

Then, an answering machine beeped in Travis room. Travis walked towards it, and pressed a button. A familiar french accent answered.

"Travis? It's me. Tell Mineta that tomorrow is his first Ranked fight. Right now, Mineta Minoru doesn't stand in the Rankings, so he was to defeat his opponent to become 100th in Ranked. Good luck, and go on into the garden of madness."

To Be Continued...

Next Time:

Chapter Five: Ranked Number 100: Toby Slicer


	5. No More Slicing And Dicing(Rank #100: Toby Slicer)

The Big Day...

Vomit exited out of Mineta's mouth as he kneeled and lurched in front of the toilet bowl. He heaved and heaved, until the last bit of bile left his stomach, leaving the boy to pant loudly. So much for breakfast...

Mineta's eyebrows was drenched in sweat, which dripped to his nose and inside the toilet. He grabbed for the handle and pulled it downward.

Fluuuuussssh~

All of the contents inside the toilet swirled down and disappeared, and Mineta got up and walked to the sink. He stared AT himself through the mirror. To say he looked like a nervous wreak would be a Captain Obvious moment. He was paler than usual, his body shaked, and if he didn't use the bathroom earlier, then he would've pissed him.

'It's the big day...the day I'll become a hero no more.'

Then, a sound of a door knocked snapped Mineta out of his thoughts.

"Hey kid," Travis's voiced from the other side of the closed bathroom door. "Sylvia is on the phone. She wants to talk to you."

Mineta looked at his reflection one last time before answering. "Tell her I'll be right there."

(NMH:PV)

Hello?" Mineta said as he held the phone in his hand as he paced around Travis's room.

"Hello Mineta. Today's the first day of the Junior League Ranked fights. You're feeling nervous?" Sylvia's voice was, in Mineta's opinion, a little lust filled as she spoke on the other line.

"Well i did puked not that long ago, so, yeah, I'm nervous."

"...Okay. So you're first opponent is Toby Slicer. Raised in downtown Brooklyn, he had a taste of true violence when he witnessed his mother being raped and murdered. Toby, at the age of six, mutilated the culprit, earning the nickname, 'The Brooklyn Ripper'."

"Just like Jack the Ripper, right?"

"Exactly. Well, if you count having your genitals sliced off and having them- Wait, I can't say that. It might raise the rating of this fanfic."

"...What the actual fuck?" Mineta said, his eyes and face shaped with horror and shock. He didn't even realize that he just cussed in front of a girl.

"Nevermind. After being held in a juvenile facility for nine years, Toby was discovered by the UAA, and was given a chance to join the Junior League. Toby escaped from the facility, and hid in a abandoned mall in Santa Destroy. That's where you'll fight him. Kill him, and you'll become ranked #100. Are you ready to enter the garden of madness?"

Mineta took an deep breath in, and exhale. "Let's do it."

"Very well. Toby, and your fate awaits you. Good luck." With a click, the call ended.

Travis just sat on his bed for the remainder of the call, and got up. "You ready, kid?"

Mineta hesitated for a bit, and with a look determination, he gave his trademarked thumbs up. "I'm ready. Let's do this!"

Travis smiled a little. "Let's go!"

(NMH:PV)

Santa Destroy's Giga-Mall...

This mall held a special place in Toby Slicer's heart. When it had its grand opening, it was filled to the brim with customers and their children as he shopped. There was clothes, food, video games, even some live performances from well known musicians. It was a buyer's Paradise, Toby's Paradise.

Well, if you count napping any kind of men, women, and child, and brutally murdering them as Paradise, that is.

In Toby's hand, a Bowie knife was grabbed, thrown into the air, and caught on the handle. his onyx eyes stared at the clock, waiting for his prey to arrive. a beanie covered some parts of his brown hair, and some dried up blood stained his lightly tanned skin.

Then, a buzzing sound came from Toby's pants. He grabbed for his pockets, and grabbed a flip phone. He opened it, and placed it on his ear.

"...What?"

"Hello? It's Dan from the UAA Junior League. I'm calling to let you know that your opponent is heading your way..."

Toby kept throwing the knife in his hand and catching it. "Do you think I fucking care about my opponent? They'll die the same way as the others."

"I guess so. Do you want to know about your opponent?"

Did you hear what came out my mouth, you fucking twat?"

"U-Um...I apologize. I thought you wanted to know that your opponent was trained by Travis Touchdown, sir."

Toby stopped throwing the knife. A look of surprise formed on his face.

"Travis Touchdown? As in, The Travis Touchdown?"

"Y-Yes."

"...Go on."

(NMH:PV)

Mineta and Travis pulled over at the abandoned mall. From the looks of it, the place was huge, and had some graffiti on it. The building probably had multiple floors, a perfect place for a fight.

"Here we are," Travis said as the small teen got off the motorcycle and stared at the building. "You got your beam katana?"

Mineta turned, and pulled out the weapon from the pocket of his pants.

"Good," Travis went for his own pockets and pulled out a small bag. "Here." He threw it to the boy. "That bag is full with batteries for your beam katana, just in case your arm gets tired of recharging it"

Mineta nodded once more, the bag was might hefty actually.

"I'll be waiting for you outside. Good luck."

The small teen went to enter the mall, until Travis halted him. "Wait a sec'..."

Mineta looked back.

"One more thing. If you're about to be down for the count, remember: Sometimes, your weapon isn't the only weapon you have. Okay?"

Mineta's face lit up in determination, giving a thumbs up.

Travis smiled back, and replied with a thumbs up of his own.

Mineta then turned around, took an deep breath, pushed the malls door open, and entered.

(NMH:PV)

Ranked Fight!

#100

Mineta Minoru vs Toby Slicer!

Mineta stepped forward, and looked around the mall. The entrance area must've age horribly, dust and the smell of corpses entered his nostrils. The boy cringed, covering his nose and mouth the palm of his hand.

"God...what died in here?" Mineta resisted the urge to vomit again, and walked forward. An old fountain stood in front of him, covered in cobwebs, dust, and...cut marks?

"Beautiful place, isn't it?"

An younger voice spoked in a calm manner, causing the boy to look around, searching.

"Up Here."

Mineta looked back, and saw an medium-sized teenager standing between two escalators. The teen wore an black beanie, a small, black trench coat, army pants, and brown combat boots. Dried up red and pink blotches covered the boy's tanned skin. He had both of his hands in his trench coat, and paced back and forth.

"Two hundred different shops, a hundred and fifty gun stores, eighty Spas, blah blah blah. It's kinda cliche and ironic, one kid trying to clear what good reputation he has left by entering this fucked up organization, and killing everyone who stand in his way. But really, why did you ever join the UAA anyway? You felt like it? You was bored and had nothing else to do?"

Mineta spoked up "I'm only doing this because I'm innocent. I'm the good guy in all of this.

"Keep telling yourself that, and we'll see."

"I don't want to kill anybody, but if I have to, in order to go back to my friends," Mineta drew his beam katana and pressed the "On" button. The antenna shoot out...

Vmoooom

And a purple light shoot out, the beam katana came to life.

"Then so be it."

Toby stopped, and looked down to his prey. "You don't get it, do you?

Then he attacked.

His hand withdrew from his trench coat, and flung something at Mineta, who neatly sidestepped in panic. Mineta look at floor, a set of knives clattered and laid opon the floor. He then felt something ran down his cheek. He wiped off his cheek, and looked at it, surprised it was blood.

"You're lucky. A cut on the cheek is nothing compared to what I'm about to do to you." Toby opened his trench coat, revealing different kinds of knives, from small butterknives to big meat cleavers, in rows, and a black shirt with a blood stained skull.

"Prepare yourself, Mineta Minoru. You're about to get sliced up!"

Toby ran, grabbed a few knives from his trench coat, jumped, and lunged for Mineta. Mineta, his eyes widen, screamed and rolled, dodging Toby. The Brooklyn Ripper stood up and charged at the boy once more, but this time Mineta blocked his attack, His teeth gritting as he tried to push him back.

"Heh! I love it when they fight back!" A sadistic smile appeared on the killer's face as he pushed back Mineta, and began to slash at the boy. The grape haired boy guarded, some strikes landing on his beam katana.

'I can't keep blocking like this. Any more strikes, and my beam katana will run out of juice. I have to wait for a opportunity to hit him.' Mineta thought, and kept blocking. He waited. And waited...

Tony's arm was raised, a blade in hand, ready for a quick kill.

'Now!'

Zap!

Mineta went for a diagonal strike, which grazed Toby's as he dodged. The Brooklyn Ripper looked down, and saw his shirt had a slash, along with a cut which drew some blood.

"You got lucky, you-" As Toby looked up, the small teen was out of his sights. Confused, he stared at the escalators, his sadistic smile brightens. "Okay, we've a runner. Time to find the rat."

He walked towards the escalators.

(NMH:PV)

All of that cardio workouts really worked for Mineta, because he ran down the aisle without being tired, beam katana in hand. He turned, and stopped at a nearby shop. He quickly entered the store, panted wildly and leaning on a wall for support.

Then...

Boop-Boop...Boop-Boop

"Oh no, not now" Mineta looked at the beam katana, which made a loud noise. "I have to recharge it, but Toby would be here at any moment."

He went for his pockets, and pulled out the bag of batteries Travis gave him...

"Found ya!"

A meat cleaver spun in circles as it was thrown at Mineta's head. The grape haired boy dodged, but the bag was caught, hung on the floor with blue batteries spilling.

"You can't hide from the Brooklyn Ripper!"

Toby went for his trench coat, and pulled out a small butterknife.

"'Wanna know what i can do with this?"

Mineta walked back, cornered like a rodent in a corner with a large cat ready to pounce. His beam katana turned off, dead.

"Looks like you ran out of juice. Prepare to die, you fuck child!"

All of a sudden, What Travis said echoed in Mineta's mind.

"If you're about to be down for the count, remember: Sometimes, your weapon isn't the only weapon you have."

Out of pure instinct, he grabbed for one purple balls on his head, yanked, and threw it at Toby. The boy wasn't expected that to happen, which lead to the ball to stick on his left cheek. He tried to pull it off, but it refused. Mineta, filled with adrenaline, leaned down, grabbed one of the batteries, and performed a baseball slide between the Brooklyn Ripper's spreaded legs.

He quickly open a panel of his beam katana, and quickly replaced the battery.

"You little-" Toby turned and crouched down, the ball on his cheek

And beam katana turned on...

Vmooom

and impaled the Brooklyn Ripper right in the middle of forehead. Toby's last look on his face was one out of shock, and blood sprayed on Mineta's horrified face and shirt. With Mineta pulling the weapon out of his head, Toby's body fell backwards, in a dead heap.

After processing the last few seconds, Mineta crawled back onto his feet with a "Eeeek" escaping his mouth. He stared at the body, with horror and shock.

'I-I did it. I...killed someone.'

Then, Mineta felt bile rise from his throat, and he ran back to the exit.

(NMH:PV)

Travis stood at the entrance, pacing back and forth. It was nearly thirty minutes since Mineta entered the mall, and the Otaku began to worry.

"C'mon kid. Please be alive." Travis said, as he continued to pace.

Then, a limousine arrived and pulled over towards the otaku. The door opened, Revealing Sylvia in her usual attire. "Hello Travis," She exited the vehicle and walked towards the assassin. "Where is Mineta?"

"In the mall. He's hasn't came back yet. I think he's"

Mineta bolted out the door, with blood covering his face and shirt.

He stopped in front of the two adults.

"Well, congratulations. You are now ranked #100, you should-"

Before she could finished, Mineta couldn't handle it. He slouched over, and emptied his stomach. Bile landed on Sylvia's shoes, which she yelped in surprise as he walked back.

"What the fuck?" Sylvia shouted.

When the boy stopped, he went lightheaded and began to tumble.

"Kid!" Travis shouting was the last thing Mineta heard before everything went dark.

(NMH:PV)

Rank Up!

Ranked 100-Mineta Minoru

To Be Continued...


	6. No More Truths

Chapter 6: No More Truths

U.A

Morning...

The green-haired hero known as Izuku Midoriya pondered to himself about the famed incident that resulted in a fellow classmate of his being expelled. "Mineta is rather perverted, but there's no way he could've just...done something criminals would do," he told himself, questioning the whole situation.

He stopped dead in his tracks at a sight that surprised him.

The locks of lavender flowed freely with the wind and a phlegmatic expression on his face was visible to Deku. Shinsou was standing right in front of him, speaking to a silhouette he could not just make out.

'Wh-what? Shinsou? How did he get here? How did he pass the hero exam? And who is that he's talking to?' Izuku thought to himself as he tried passing them.

The lavender haired boy noticed Izuku coming, and simply waved. "Yo Deku. How's it hanging?"

"Hello Shinsou! What are you doing here?" Izuku asked as he stopped in front of the two individuals.

"Me? Nothing really. Just hanging out with this guy until school starts," Shinsou replied.

The person who Shinsou was talking to cleared his throat, stopping their conversation. "Excuse me. This person and I were having a nice conversation until you showed up. Would you mind? School should be starting in a couple of minutes," The person spoke in an impatient manner, causing Izuku to bow down apologetically and quickly paced away from them, into the building.

"Now," the person returned their focus to Shinsou. "Where were we?"

(NMH:PV)

Deku walks back to the classroom, looking clearly troubled and deep in thought. The rest of his classmates welcomed him back, though, that only distracted him from his thoughts for a mere moment. He went back to his desk, normally he'd be paying attention to Aizawa Sensei, but he simply couldn't take his mind off the weird series of events that happened recently. He stayed silent for most of the class, waiting patiently to be dismissed for lunch.

"Students, I have an important announcement to make," Aizawa said, staring at the other classmates. "Since there was a increase in budget, I'm excited to announce that there are now two new students in A-1!"

Murmurs and whispers buzzed around the room for a brief second, before Aizawa began to silence everyone. "Quiet down everyone. Now's the time for the new students to introduce themselves. You may recognize one of them from the Sports Festival."

The door of the classroom opened, and a boy with familiar lavender hair walked in and faced everyone.

"Yo." Shinsou greeted everyone.

"W-what?! How did Shinsou got into A-1?" The pink skinned girl Mina asked in pure shock, as did everyone.

"Shinsou requested another chance at the entrance exam, which he did surprisingly well. He managed to earn a lot of points, and barely got in."

"Hey, what can I say, if you don't succeed, try again." Shinsou shrugged his shoulders and grins.

"Thank you Shinsou, and now student, give a warm welcome to the foreign exchange student from the U.S, Yaku Jo!"

Another guy entered the room, his arms to his sides, and a stoic look on his face. The boy had neatly kept brown hair, his skin a light peach, and cold dark black eyes. He wore the school uniform, yet it was almost perfectly clean, cleaner and refined than the others.

He stood next to Shinsou, and faced the others.

"Greetings everyone," Yaku said in fluent Japanese. "I am privileged to be here in this fine source of education."

"How about you tell everyone where you came from?" Aizawa asked.

"With pleasure. You see, I came from a land called Santa Destroy, with the sole purpose of becoming a fellow hero like you people. I hope we can work together and come out on top." Yaku stated proudly.

"Sadly, there's no more heroes at Santa Destroy, even though they're some of the most courageous people I've ever-"

"Could you please quit it with how heroes in the west are better than us. You're boring the crap outta me." Heckled Bakugou, with his usual pissed off attitude.

Yaku's eyes narrowed.

"...Huh. Funny. I don't remember the last time someone has interrupted me. Well, mostly peasants."

Bakugou let out a crude laugh as he leaned back on his seat. "Peasants?

What is this, medieval times?"

Yaku blinked, and a slick grin appeared on his mouth. "I don't know. The only thing I remember from the medieval times is how maidens always looked for a thrill. I mean, how do you think you were born?"

With that, Bakugou rose from his seat, his hands clenched, his teeth gritted, ready to brawl. "You wanna say that to my face, you piece of -"

"Bakugou. Sit down. Now!" Aizawa said with a threatening tone.

Bakugou, after looking at the teacher, grunted and sat down.

"I think that's enough introductions. Now if you two could have a seat please."

(NMH:PV)

Eventually class was dismissed, and as Izuku left, Ochako caught up to him. "You okay, Deku? You look like something's been bothering you..." she had a concerned look on her face and could spot a distressed Deku from a mile away. Uraraka is someone Deku could trust, so he nodded quietly and they both made their way to the table.

Deku cleared his throat. "This might seem a bit weird to bring up, but... Do you feel like there is something off about... that incident? I want justice to be served, but something doesn't... feel right."

Ochako looked off to the side, thinking about the situation. She had a face that screamed 'I don't believe this...' but suddenly, her face changed into a surprised expression, as if a lightbulb went off in her head. "I wasn't skeptical at first... but..." she leans closer, whispering. "Wasn't Denki with Mineta at all times? They're really close friends. If Mineta is responsible... what are the odds that Denki was also in on it? But he wasn't. He clearly was upset about this whole thing..."

"Hey guys."

"Oh, hello, Iida!"

Iida joined them, but he could tell the look on their faces meant something was troubling them. "Hm? What's up with you two this time?"

Deku leaned in, whispering. "I think... we have an important thing to discuss... I'm worried for Denki, he seemed to have gone through a lot... his friendship with Mineta..."

Ochako speaks up. "The roofie incident." She gets to the point. "Things don't add up..."

"What do you mean?" Iida asked.

Before Deku could talk, a figure appeared next to him. Izuku looked up, and saw a pair of familiar, angry eyes.

"Move." Bakugou simply said. Deku moved over, allowing the angry blonde to sit next to him. "Look at that guy."

The four looked at a table, and saw Yaku engaged in a conversation with Momo Yaoyorozu, a girl with the Quirk of creation.

"Momo and the new student are already getting associated with each other." Iida noted.

"What a prick." Bakugou grunted.

"Well, you did insult him first." Ochako spoke up.

"But still, he's a prick nonetheless."

Deku glared at the two wealthy students at their table. 'Hmm...some things are off.' he thought.

(NMH:PV)

After Gym

The Locker Room…

Deku, after gym, opened his locker and proceeds to change, thinking to himself about the incident, growing confident that his close friends seem to be on board with him

Suddenly he heard a voice, turning around only to find a menacing looking Yaku right in front of him.

"Your friend Bakugou is delightful." He growled with sarcasm.

"Well... he's like that..." Deku felt the tension building up between them. He knew this situation meant trouble.

"Ah... I haven't properly introduced myself. You seem distanced when i did in the classroom. I'm Yaku..."

Deku seemed to feel a little bit relieved. "And i'm-"

"Midoriya Izuku. I already know your real name." He began to slowly step closer. In response, Deku began to press his back against the lockers.

"Your quirk... ah... it wouldn't surprise me if you were All Might's secret son... you're a fan of his, correct?"

Deku opened his mouth to answer but is shushed by Yaku.

"Of course you are, it's obvious." He began to step towards him even closer.

"Now let's cut to the chase, you fake."

Deku, now alarmed, eyes widened, has his fists up in front of him. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"I know the truth between you and All Might... it's obvious."

Deku, panicking at this point, began to sweat nervously. "The truth? What truth?"

"You know. Stop lying."

"I-I'm not lying! I don't know what you're even talking about!"

"Maybe your oh so precious mother Inko has the answers, then..."

Deku, raising his hands, began to shout. "Leave my mom out of this! She has nothing to do with this! What's kind of grudge do you have with me?"

Yaku grinned menacingly from ear to ear.

"Of course she does... how would a fat cow like her give birth to a quirkless nobody?"

Deku, eyes widening even more, his throat began to get dry. 'How did he find out? It's impossible... no, he's probably lying to get me to admit it...' Deku, however, began to feel a bit dizzy. He found it difficult focus and come up with arguments against Yaku.

"Quirkless? Don't insult my mom like that! You're worse than Bakugou's attitude, yet you claim to be better than him!"

"I never claimed that... I just know I am." Yaku coldy responded.

Suddenly, Yaku is looming over Deku. "Tell me, Midoriya... how did it feel to swallow that nasty strand of hair?"

However, Deku didn't have time to retort, as quick footsteps were heard. Denki entered the locker room, finding it strange to see a terrified looking Deku and Yaku, who acted like nothing was happening. Yaku simply walked back out, unbothered.

"I think we're going to get along very well, Izuku Midoriya."

Denki didn't really have a second thought about what he just witnessed, but walks up to Deku. He has his usual look of depression, but with a little spark of hope in his eyes as he talked. "So... I overheard you talking about... the incident..."

Deku, still terrified, nodded. "Yeah, Kaminari?"

"I need your help. Something's wrong."

"No," Izuku said. "Everything is wrong."

(NMH:PV)

The Motel

4:30 P.M.

Mineta woke up with a jolt, gasping. He slowly looks around panting, and saw he was laying down on the couch. He was back in Travis's house.

The grape haired boy sighed, and got off, and stumbled his way to the bathroom.

'W-what happened? D-D-Did I just kill someone? No. No, that can't be. I was just dreaming." Mineta thought as he entered the bathroom, and walked to the sink. He went to turn on the sink, and then he saw himself.

Him covered in blood.

And he shrieked.

To Be Continued...


	7. No More Innocence

Chapter 7: No More Innocence

'W-W-What happened?' Mineta thought as he continued to shriek, clutching his head, trembling in absolute shock and terror upon looking at his bloodied self.

A loud knocking on the bathroom door wasn't enough to snap the boy out of his screams. The door slammed open, and a concerned Travis entered, frantically kneeling down, and trying to make Mineta stop.

"Kid! C'mon, snap out of it!" Travis forced Mineta to face him, and started shaking him. That...didn't work too well.

'Shit! What do i do?' the Otaku asked himself in his head. Mineta's screamed worsened, and tears ran down his face like a dam with large cracks. There has to be something that Travis has to do to stop Mineta from screaming.

He could slap him, but things wouldn't be so-

'Wait...I got a perfect idea...'

SLAP!

...I stand corrected.

The screaming stopped, and Mineta looked at the otaku, as if he had been in a trance.

"T-Travis...I...I killed someone, did i?" the boy asked.

His question was answered with complete silence, until Travis answered...

"Yes."

In that instance, Mineta felt his stomach churned once again, and bile rose from his throat. He dashed away from Travis, and kneeling down at the toilet, he vomited once again.

Travis grimaced. 'How much puke does Mineta have? He's like a fuckin' machine.'

Speaking of machines, Travis's phone rang from his bedroom, which the otaku turned to the sound.

"I'll get it. You gonna be okay?"

"...No...But- BLAAARGH!" Mineta said as he vomited once more.

"...Okay." Travis rose up and exited the bathroom.

(NMHPV)

"Travis. Is Mineta awake?" Sylvia asked on the phone.

"He's in the bathroom, puking his guts out. And this time, it's not on this shoe." Travis almost snickered at the thought of Sylvia getting some bits of deserved karma. Especially after all the shit he had to go through.

"Very funny Travis. Could you tell Mineta that his next fight is coming up soon?" The french woman asked.

"Um, i dunno if he's is ready for that. It's his first kill, and he's not taking it too well. Can it wait?" Travis asked. Does she not care about this kid's well being?

"I would...but..."

Travis impatiently asked: "But what?"

"The Junior Ranking Fights must be carried out faster than the your previous ones. It's one of the rules. and I don't make them."

"Well, we both know that you can make up a lot things."

"What can i say. You're still an fucking idiot for killing others so you can have sex with me. Anyway, if you have the time, please tell Mineta about his next fight?" Sylvia asked, the sounds of flopping was heard on the line. Probably trying out new shoes.

"Sure. What is it?" Travis replied.

The sounds of the toilet flushing was heard, and Mineta exited out the bathroom, clenching his stomach and flopping on the red chair in the living room.

"Mineta's next opponent is a daughter of one of the assassins you've fought. You remember Dr.Peace, right?"

Travis sat at the desk near the the phone hook. "Yeah I do. For an blood thirsty killer, he was a good gunslinger...and a singer. he did mentioned someone named Jennifer in his last breath."

"Jennifer Peace, or Ranked #91, is Mineta's next opponent. That reminds me: the entry fees."

"Oh boy. My favorite." Travis's word was laced with sarcasm.

"What? You didn't expect the boy to get his fights on a fucking silver spoon? Just like that spoiled brat Yaku?"

"Hold on. Who the fuck is this Yaku fellow? One of your "business partners?" Travis asked, as Mineta looked at the Otaku curiosity. Jeanne had finished eating, and walked towards the boy. She had jumped up, and curled up next to him.

"Just pretend you didn't hear that name. The entry feeds costs half of your previous entry fees. Just send the money. Got to go!" Sylvia said as she was in a hurry, and hung up.

"...Well that was weird." Travis placed the phone back onto the holder, and got off the desk.

"You good?" Travis asked Mineta as he walked to the living room. The boy sighed, and leaned back onto the chair.

"I've been expelled, all of my friends back home hates me, and i killed someone.Well, the wrestling show we've watch was cool. My favorite was when this girl was pile driving another girl with no top on-OF COURSE I'M NOT FUCKING OKAY! ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!? IT'S LIKE ASKING FUCKING HITLER AFTER HE KILLED MILLIONS OF JEWS IF HE'S OKAY! WHAT THE FUCK, MAN! ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING?!?" Mineta yelled as he leaned foward, with both of his arms extended outward.

"Woah, chill the fuck out kid!" Travis tried to calm Mineta down, but that only fed the fire.

"CALM DOWN?!? YOU'RE TELLING A KID THAT MURDERED TO CALM DOWN. YOU KNOW, I JUST WANTED TO BE A HERO JUST TO LOOK COOL AND GET GIRLS! I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS SHIT! WHY DO I ALWAYS SUFFER? IT'S LIKE I CAN'T FIND THE EXIT!"

Travis paused, processing what Mineta. "...Bro...I know exactly how you feel right now."

Mineta was about to speak again, but he was cut of by Travis. "I know how it feels to be trapped. To be locked in a endless cycle. No matter how much we struggle to escape, we get trapped all over again. I've looked for that exit. I've wanted to look badass and get laid too. Look at me. I'm a assassin that was scammed out of his fucking money by miss slender bitch. I know you want to redeem yourself, and i respect the fuck out that. However, we're not fucking saints. You're not gonna walk out of this untouched, without any scars. You're gonna kill, and you'll have to suck it up. That's it..."

A silence entered between the two.

"...I guess this how people like us get rewarded."

Mineta stared at the otaku, and felt his own face, the dried up blood, which became a new reminder of his life.

"You're right Travis. I may look like a monster to others, but I'll keep fighting!" He rose from the chair, and walked towards the Otaku. He placed his hand on his shoulder. "After all, I'm not a simple comedic relief anymore."

Travis looked at the boy, and smiled. "I guess not."

(NMHPV)

In Sylvia's Office...

"So that's everything you need to know. I want you to look after the two and maybe teach Mineta Minoru some skills." Sylvia said to an mysterious figure in her office.

The figure spoke...in a heavy Irish accent.

"Fine. I'll do this, but not for you. someone has to look over family, especially their twin brother."

To Be Continued...

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is short. I was caught with some stuff and had to whip something up. Please Enjoy!


	8. No More Deadeyes(Jennifer Peace)

Chapter 8: No More Deadeyes(Rank#91: Jennifer Peace)

K-Entertainment

7:00 A.M.

"Hello again, Travis." Greeted a woman behind a reception stand, with white hair. She wore a green blouse, and a black cloth that covered her eyes. "Are you here for another job?"

"Not this time," Travis said, as he pulled out a paper and handed it to the lady. "It's for my friend over there. He's the part of the Junior League." He pointed towards Mineta, who was sitting on a chair, reading another magazine. The cover on it had a woman that dressed like a dominatrix in a compromising position, the title reading:

Midnight: The R-Rated Hero

"I see. Let's have a look." The blindfolded lady ducked, and rose up with a small book in her hands. She placed it on the stand, and opening. "Since the Junior League recently opened, there's not a lot of jobs available. However, a Gambit Fight is opened. Your friend is to fight in a small area in Santa Destroy, and take on some other enemies, and survive for only three minutes. The reward for this job depends on how many people he takes out. the Highest is thirty-thousand LBs."

"Perfect," Travis smirked. "We'll take it!"

"Very well. The area is at alleyway nearby. Good luck, and may your friend find his true path."

Travis nodded, and turned to Mineta. "Okay kid. Let's get moving."

The small boy looked up from his Magazine and got up, placing the small booklet down on the small table, and followed the Otaku out of the building. "So where are we heading?" The boy asked.

"It's a alleyway around here. I think i how which one. C'mon." Travis led Mineta to his bike, and got on. They both rode off to the are.

(NMH:PV)

Gambit Fight #1

The Alleyway of Fate

"Here we are!" Travis stopped and park the bike. Mineta got off, and his eyes widen. He remembered this place, the street that had dried up stains, the small, white pebble that looked like a tooth, and surprisingly, a chalk outline of a body with its head a few feet away.

"Travis...this is the place where you found me." Mineta said.

"Yeah, it is. Of all places, this is a perfect place to fight some guys." Travis stated. "Anyway. There's a alleyway up ahead. You just have to fight in there for three minutes, and I'll come get ya. Got it?" Travis explained.

"Yeah." Mineta nodded. With that Mineta jogged to the alleyway, and made a sharp turn, entering it.

(NMH:PV)

Mineta made his way into the alleyway, where he found some other people. Men who wore black leather, spikes, and chains. They held several different items in their hands: baseball bats, golf clubs, brass knuckles, and broken glass bottles.

"Oi! Everyone look, it's the midget that got our boss killed. Let's get them!" yelled one of the gang members, and they got up and approached the boy, ready to kill.

Mineta felt afraid, the memories affiliated with these guy send chills through him, and them having weapons made it worse. But, he was too weak back then, too fearful, too nervous...

Not anymore...

Vmooom!

With his beam katana powered up in one, and one of his sticky ball his other hand, he ran toward the gang. He threw the ball to the floor, and jumped on it, sending him into a few feet in the air, an battle cry escaping his mouth, and his beam katana slashing.

Zap!

Zap!

Slash!

Zap!

Zap!

(NMH:PV)

Three Minutes Later...

Travis pulled up to the alleyway with his bike, and his eyes looked upon the bloodshed that happened. Several people were decapitated, and slashed into large bits and pieces, and in the middle of it, Mineta stood, his body and clothes drenched in blood. He looked at Travis, and weakly gave a thumbs up before collapsing, exhausted.

Travis got off the bike, and carried Mineta to the bike.

'Hell of a kid.' Travis thought.

(NMH:PV)

Good Job!

Finishing Time!

Mineta earned: 30,000 Lbs

(NMH:PV)

A Day Later...

Travis held a stack of money in his hand and placed into a ATM.

Cha-Ching

"There. The money has been set. how much do we have left?" He asked Mineta, who was standing besides.

"Around five-thousand LBs." Mineta answered back, as he held a small sum of money.

"So let's do some shopping!" Travis said, and the two walked around the small town, and shopped around. "First of all, we have to do some clothes shopping. You can't go around town covered in blood, even though it might look good on you. Second, we have to go visit Naomi. She might have something for you. And finally, we have to hit the gym. You have to train for your fight."

"That sounds good. I'm abroad with everything, Travis." Mineta said.

"Good. Then let's go."

The two then proceeded to shop, making a quick stop at a clothes store, finding the right outfit for the grape haired boy. After a while, the two came out of the store, with Mineta wearing a purple hoodie, a shirt with a grape Ra-Mu-Ne on it, blue jeans with a belt that looked like a grapevine, and a pair of lavender running shoes.

Mineta looked at his new look. It was actually kind of cool.

Afterwards, the two went to Naomi's shop near the docks. It was a warehouse, with some gadgets and equipment all over the place. Naomi, in Travis's words, was a fiesty one. Her black hair and glasses really turned Travis on(even though she turned him out for the hundredth time). She sat on a chair, wearing a long sleeve shirt that exposed her cleavage, and pants that almost resembles one of a cowboy.

After Naomi turned down Travis yet again, Mineta paid the rest of the leftover money to have his beam katana upgraded. The beam katana now made a modification called Slot-Power, which allowed Mineta to unlock new abilities for a limited amount of time. The slot on his beam katana lit up, and dimmed down.

The two gave their thanks to the female mechanic, and left the shop. And finally, Mineta and Travis made their to the gym, and trained for a while. During the lesson, the otaku gave a quick lesson about wrestling, and how Mineta is much more suited as a cruiserweight. It was then Travis taught the boy a perfect starting move:

Mineta learned a wrestling move:

The Tornado DDT

After the lesson, Travis's phone rung. He quickly took it out and answered. "Yo?"

"Travis, it's me. Mineta's next fight is ready. It's at the Community Theater. Hop to it." Sylvia said on the phone.

(NMH:PV)

Rank Fight!

Mineta Minoru Vs Jennifer Peace

Mineta entered the Community Theater, beam katana in hand and ready for a brawl. The ride to the place was quite long, but the anticipation of Mineta's next opponent was longer. Are they going to act edgy or cool headed? Sloppy or clean? Refined or Brutal? The thoughts in his head is making him quite queasy.

As he make his way, he could hear something...a person singing? A guitar?

Mineta pushed a door open, and the source of the music was revealed to a girl, sitting on a stool and playing a guitar. The song the girl played was quite relaxing, and her singing made it more chilling. The girl looked no older than fourteen, with beautiful, silky brown hair, lovely blue eyes, and creamy white skin. She wore a brown dress, with patterns of the peace sign, and black shoes. She then played her last note, and silence filled the room.

Mineta couldn't help himself, so he began to clap. "For a blood-thirsty assassin, you're might a singer." He spoke up as he walked to the stage.

"Thank you," The girl spoke in a light southern accent. "My daddy used to sang this song to me when I was a baby girl. I missed those days, the times that we played in the park, the times we went hunting and I caught my first deer. Those were the good olé days, before he..." She gripped her guitar in a tight vice. "Began his work. We had dinner in a restaurant before he passed away. I tried to look him the eyes, and i saw a different man, a cold blooded murderer. The father that i knew was a dead man. It was a week later when the news of his passing hit the family. My mother shed her tears...I didn't."

"Geez...I'm sorry for your lost." Mineta said as walked up a short amounts of stair, and began to approach the girl on the stage.

"Don't be. He was scum for putting over his work over his own family. But anyway, the Association gave me and my mother some money for their condolences."

'Wait...did they use my entry fee?' Mineta asked himself as he thought about what the girl said, pacing back and forth.

"We went to another fancy restaurant. You know how they want people to pay for their reservations? Well that's what my mother did."

'...Damn. They really did use my entry fee.' Mineta concluded. "Well, was the food?" he asked.

"Oh, that. Since ever I killed that deer, everything I've ate...it tasted like blood." She said, licking her lips.

"You're just as cold as your dad." Mineta turned on his beam katana, and pointed it to the girl.

The girl looked at the boy, and pressed a button on the back of her guitar, causing it to spilt into two. The now spilt guitar began to reassemble itself, taking a shape of a pistol, two gun barrels shot out at one end, and a handle with a trigger at the other. "In essence, the rest of the assassins, including you, are the Same. By the way, the name's Jennifer, the last name you'll ever hear."

"Well, if that's the case, then don't die on me too quickly." Mineta took a guard, waiting for Jennifer to attack.

"See you on the other side, boy." Jennifer pointed one of her guns at Mineta, and pulled the trigger...

BANG!

The bullet shot out as if everything was in slow motion, and traveled to the grape haired boy with some speed and force. Mineta tried to block the bullet, but the velocity of it was too much for him, and caused to be planted on a wall in a comedic position.

Jennifer raised the gun barrel to her, smoke running out of it. She blew at it lightly, and the smoke disappeared. A disappointed look appeared on her face.

"That's a shame. All that bark with no bite."

She began to walk off the stage, until she heard a battle cry behind her. She turned, and saw the boy running at her, with the beam katana in his hands. Jennifer pointed her two guns, and fired wildly, but Mineta simply dodged and blocked the bullets. He reached the girl, and swung the blade, but Jennifer blocked it with one of her guns.

The two were in a power struggle, with them pushing to get in control.

'Go! Go! Go!' The word rang into Mineta's head as he pushed, with Jennifer struggling to retaliate. The two pushed off, with Mineta seeing a opening. Mineta prepared to swung...

And he met with a gun barrel aimed at his forehead.

BANG!

Mineta nearly dodged the bullet, grazing some of his head, which bled. Mineta went to another swing, but Jennifer dodged this time, and fired another shot. It hit the boy square in his left shoulder, and knocked him back onto the floor, motionless.

Jennifer, panting, went to the wounded boy, and aimed one of her guns at his head. The boy looked up, and saw his demise. His beam katana was knocked off the stage by that blast, and simply closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

"Game over, boy..."

BANG!

Jennifer shot the boy in the middle of his forehead, and he went limp, now a dead heap.

"Its...done." Jennifer said in between pants. She began to walk off the stage, yet something was off about the dead grape haired boy...

When did he have blue hair?

"Right behind you, gal!"

Jennifer turned, and was met to a fist to the face. She stumbles back in a daze, her bottom lip now bleeding, and confused. "W-Wha-?" She was cut off when the real Mineta dashed up, and grappled her head in a front headlock. He then jumped, and began to spin, causing the girl to circle around, and drove her head onto the stage, making her drop both guns. One of them slide off the stage, and the other slid a couple feet away.

Jennifer fell on the floor, while Mineta got up, an smug smile on his face. "Oh, I'm sorry. What was that about me having no bite and all bark?"

"B-but how? I shot you, you fucking asshole!" Jennifer yelled at the boy.

"You shot a clone of me. You see, when you fired at me the first time, and I got planted in a wall, that gave me a chance to use that Slot-Power whatchamacallit, and that's what I got. I think Travis called it the Double Berry Cheescake...I dunno, but-"

Jennifer, seeing that Mineta was distracted, she grabbed for one of her guns on the stage, and turned to aim and fire at the boy...

Zap!

Her right hand was then sliced off by Mineta. She screamed in pain, and grabbed her arm, her stump bleeding profusely. She weakly stood on her knee, accepting her fate.

"Well, go on then. Kill me."

"...No. I don't kill girls. It's kind of my code." Mineta said, turning off his beam katana, and preparing to leave. He turned to the now one handed girl. "Consider this a act of misery. Come at me when you're a better killer." Mineta slowly walked off the stage.

Jennifer looked at her wound, and began to breath furiously. "D-Don't..."

She pulled out a small Swiss army knive out of her dress, and lunged at the boy.

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING LEAVE ME, JUST LIKE HE DID!"

Zap!

Mineta turned around, quickly reactivated his weapon, and sliced downward, cutting the beautiful girl in half. Her blood now soaked Mineta, on his face, shirt and jeans. After a while, in silence, Mineta slowly fell on his knees, his now moral code broken.

"...FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

(NMH:PV)

Rank Up!

Ranked #91-Mineta Minoru

(NMH:PV)

Nighttime...

U.A Dorms...

Yaku stood alone in his room, the only souce of light a lit candle. He stared at a picture of a young boy with a more mature girl. Her blonde hair and smile always warmed Yaku Jo's cold heart.

"I'll defend my rank...just for you, Jeanne. I promise."

To Be Continued...


End file.
